onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-13940863-20131225165315/@comment-79.90.70.227-20131231155641
source sur scan 734 : SCLAIMER: NOT MINE BUT GOOD READ ( CREDITS - Jack from OPB ) 'Scene 1: Block D Page 1' Gyatz: Somebody's getting up! The smoke is clearing up as well! Wait, that's... Yes, that's him without a doubt! The winner of Block D is...' Page 2'Gyatz: White Horse Cavendish! Audience: Kyaaaa! Cavendish-samaaaaa! *Cavendish gets up, covered in blood and dust* Cavendish: "What the hell was that? I was fighting, and then suddenly I felt that something punched me, but that was for sure no ordinary punch... Well, anyway" I won! I'm popular! Awesome!' Page 3'Diamante: *smiles and contacts somebody through Den Den Mushi* Well, well, aren't you a naughty one... And here I thought you were going to sit here forever. Why did you leave one of them concious? Machvise on the other side of the Den Den Mushi: Uiihihihihi, I thought it can be interesting if I left at least one of them... But I guess you will have no problem dealing with whoever it is, since the only troublesome one here is Burgess...Uihihihi! Diamante: Okay. Now go to Pink's aid. He is strong but, completely unreliable, so help him out. Cyborg Franky just isn't the right opponent for him. Machvise: Roger' Page 4'*Franky fighting Senor Pink* Senor Pink: *panting* Damn, even swords don't work on him... Girls: Senoor! Senor Pink: You leave me no choice... *dives underground* Franky: What the hell's up with him? He keeps diving, but it's not like he is going to win by doing this... *Pink appears behind Franky* Franky: Weapons left!' Page 5'*Tontatta army and Usoland and Robinland* *The rebel forces begin the assault* Usopp:Hissatsu! Midoriboshi! ''*Shoots seeds at everybody, who approaches* Robin: ''Cien fleur! Clutch! Slap! Leo&co: Tontatta combat! ''*punch and kick everything, kicking the goons* Dofl. Family goons: ''What the hell is this all of a sudden?! Where did they ome from?! Also, I thought reinforcements are on the way? Seems like the found some trouble at the lift! What are they playing at?!' Page 6'*Ranpo comes flying from somewhere* Leo: Ranpo! Who did this? *Lao G comes from the shadows* Lao G: Seems like I'm more needed here, than in the Toy House. Goons: Lao G, sir! We coulnd't hold them down any longer! Lao G: I understand. I leave the dwarves to you, I hope you can at least manage this! Those two there look more dangerous, they will be my opponents. Goons: Yes, sir!' Page 7'Usopp:Leo! Who's this? He looks pretty damn strong! Leo: It's Lao G from Diamante's squad! His power is exceptional! Usopp: Damn, and here I was thinking that we will not fight the fighting squad... H..Hey! Y..you! Come at me, don't be a coward! Ah, crap,he's looking at me, I'm doomed! Robin: Usopp! *Lao G comes at Usopp with unbelievable speed*''' Page 8'*Luffy, Zoro and Kinemon are at the palace' entrance* Zoro: ''Finally stopped crying, didn't ya? Luffy: Yeah, now that I think about it, I'll have a lot of time to talk with '''him' after we kick Doflamingo's ass, so now isn't the time to cry! Shishishishi!'' Kinemon: Luffy-dono! Now's not the time to laugh either! Kanjurou is being kept at the place, where we are currently heading to, so be more serious! '' Luffy: ''Sure!' Page 9'*Luffy & Co enter the palace* Luffy: Law's voice is dissapearing! We have to hurry! *Suddenly two spikes come flying at Luffy, and two bullets at Zoro* *Luffy easily dodges the spikes, while Zoro cuts the bullets* *Gladius and Baby 5 appear* Gladius: Strawhat! Forgive me, but I can't let you pass any further. Not that you can pose any danger to Young Master, but at least it's my duty to stop you. Baby 5: Especially, if you are looking for Law... Sorry to surprise you, but he is dead already. Not like Young Master had any use of him anyway. Luffy: Whaat?' Page 10'Gladius: She is right, Straw Hat Luffy, your dear friend is dead. '' *Luffy's anger overflows* *Gladius launches two spikes from his hair and starts to transform* Gladius: ''I'm a DF user, who ate Hari Hari (from Harinezumi - hedgehod) no Mi: Model Porcupine!' Page 11'*Gladius transforms into his half-human form, Baby 5 screams*''' Page 12'*Luffy catches the spikes with his bare hands, Gladius seems surprised* Luffy: ''Trafal-guy? Dead? Don't you ever... say something like this ever again!!! *Luffy uses Conqueror's Haki* *Baby 5 faints, while Gladius is on his knees*''' Page 13'Luffy: ''Seems like you were not just talk. Good job keeping your conciousness, but you really pissed me off there. Gomu Gomu no! Bullet! *Gladius is sent flying*''' Page 14'Zoro: ''If you keep doing this, we will have nobody to fight at all... Kinemon: Quite amazing, I must say, Luffy-dono! *Meanwhile Pica was watching all this, and he contacts Doffy on Den Den Mushi* Pica: Gladius and Baby 5 were no use... Straw Hat is clearly aiming for the higher ups. Doflamingo: Anyway, I didn't expect them going down so easily... Then go! Pica: Roger' Page 15'*Luffy, Zoro and Kinemon proceed to the main rooms of the palace* Kinemon: I wonder if Kanjurou's alright! '' Luffy: ''I can certainly hear another weak voice... Dunno where it's coming from though... Seems like it's getting closer... Kinemon: ... *A rumbling noise is heard* Zoro: The ceiling!' Page 16'*Pica appears through the ceiling* Luffy: Who is this guy? Zoro: No matter who he is, de doesn't seem so weak in comparison to the other too.' Page 17'Pica: Straw Hat... I don't know where your intentions lie, but I at least know why that samurai is here. '' *Speaks to Kinemon* Pica: ''You' re looking for that Kanjurou of yours,right? '' Kinemon: ''You fiend! What have you done to him? What do you even need him for?! '' Pica: ''I'm not really in the mood for answering questions right now.. so I think I'll kill you all now... *Takes out his *insert weapon name here* and attacks them* *He is suddenly stopped by a slash of fire, he blocks it*''' Page 18'Kinemon: ''Zoro-dono! Luffy-dono! Go on, leave him to me! Kanjurou's life is on the line, and he seems like the man resposible! '' Luffy: ''Thank you, Kin! Are you going to be okay by the way? Kinemon: Just go!' Page 19'*Luffy and Zoro finally arrive to the room with Dofla and Fuji* *Suddenly, Law's body seems to be flying out of it. It's then pierced by something (Dofla's string)* Fujitora: You shouldn't be so harsh, Heavenly Demon... Doflamingo:Ufufufufufu, Straw Hat... Seem like the show's about to begin! Fufufu Luffy: Why are you doing this to Trafal-guy?! Doflamingo: I think I explained it to you already... back at the square... Luffy: ... Luffy: You will regret ever hurting Trafal-guy... Oi, Zoro! Zoro: Hm? Luffy: So that guy behind Birdy is the Admiral... It's a pity, I wanted to fight him as well, but Birdy is more importatnt. So Zoro... Zoro: Spit it out already...' Page 20'Luffy: I won't forgive you, if you lose to him! *with the angry look on his face* Zoro: *smiling and drawing his sword* Aye-Aye, Captain. Doflamingo: Seems like we got a cocky one here... Can I count on you, Purple Tiger? '' Fujitora: ''It's a pity, that it came down to this... But I guess I don't have any other choice... *draws his sword* SFX: The most outstanding battle begins! End of the chapter.